


Expect the unexpected

by Bisexuallama



Series: Beautiful consequences [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexuallama/pseuds/Bisexuallama
Summary: "I forgot how much fun fighting you was" The blonde smiled down at the hero. "You're holding back"The brunette used her lower leg to sweep the villain off her feet, which resulted in Laurel landing directly on top of her."Ouch. That was cold, babe" Black Siren faked being hurt.
Relationships: Amunet Black/Caitlin Snow, Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Laurel Lance
Series: Beautiful consequences [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804204
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Expect the unexpected

Dinah hit the ground hard. She groaned as the pounding in her head increased. An enemy strutted over to her with grace and confidence. 

"I forgot how much fun fighting you was" The blonde smiled down at the hero. "You're holding back" 

The brunette used her lower leg to sweep the villain off her feet, which resulted in Laurel landing directly on top of her. 

"Ouch. That was cold, babe" Black Siren faked being hurt. 

The canary jumped from her back to her feet. The blonde laughed before she did the same. They physically fought against each other. Their movements became less and less violent. In no time, Laurel had her enemy up against the wall while having a messy, needy makeout session. 

"We need to talk" Dinah managed to say before Black Siren started biting and sucking on her neck, causing her to let out an involuntary moan. 

Laurel didn't listen. She spread the brunette's legs apart by using her foot. The villain pulled down the canary's pants, plus underwear, in one swift motion. 

"How long do we have before your merry band of vigilantes track you down?" She asked, pulling down the zipper of her leather pants. 

"I don't know. Laurel, we really need to ta-" 

The hero was silenced due to a long, erect cock being slammed into her tight, wet cunt. 

"You were saying?" The blonde teased. 

She grabbed one of Dinah's legs and hooked it around her waist and upper leg, then she began thrusting into her at a rapid pace. The brunette's breathing became more and more shallow as her enemy continued to roughly slam her member into her. 

"Laurel.." The canary moaned. Much like the previous time, Black Siren's cock filled her up completely. She tried to push the blonde off of her. "The others could come in any moment now and we really need to talk" 

The villain stood still. Dinah let out a sigh of relief, thinking that the other woman would finally listen to what she had to say. Unfortunately, Laurel placed an iron grip on her wrists with her free hand and pinned her hands above her head against the wall. Filled with lust and anger, she thrusted into the hero deeper and faster than she ever did before. 

"Let them come. I would love to see the expressions on their faces when they see their precious little canary getting fucked against the wall" Laurel smirked. She leaned into the brunette, her lips merely a few centimeters away from the shell of her ear. "Now shut up and take my dick like a good girl" 

Almost five minutes later, Laurel shot her load into the canary's cunt. She let go of Dinah's wrists before laying her head on her shoulder. After she regained herself, the blonde pulled out and cleaned herself up with a napkin she carried specifically for situations like this. 

"What is it that you wanted to tell me?" The villain asked. 

The brunette's mouth opened, but nothing came out. She was a little thankful that her friends and teammates' footsteps could be heard not too far from her. 

"Oh good. Team Error is here" Laurel rolled her eyes. She looked at the woman in front of her. It was obvious that the hero had something else on her mind. The blonde was concerned and wanted to ask her if everything was alright, but decided against it when the footsteps of the other vigilantes kept coming closer. "See you later, babe" She winked before turning her back towards her. 

"How long will you keep this villain thing up?" Dinah asked from behind her. 

Siren was taken aback by that random question, but she didn't let it show. "However long it takes" 

"It doesn't have to be that way" The canary said as she took a few more steps forward. "Come with me" 

Those words, those three words spoken by her, were enough to convince Laurel to drop the villain act. The blonde agreed to help team arrow defeat Cayden James and Ricardo Diaz. They gained help from the most recent Black Canary's former lover, Vincent. 

Laurel hated it. 

She had to watch him and Dinah be all lovey dovey with each other for weeks. To say that the former villain was jealous, would be an understatement. 

Her and the rest of team Arrow were in the bunker planning and training for their fight with Cayden James and Ricardo Diaz. A loud beeping noise came from one of the computers, capturing everyone's attention. 

"I managed to track one of Cayden's new buyers to a loading dock" The hacker, Felicity, said. She typed a few easy codes into her keyboard and seconds later, the nearest security footage was shown onto the screen. "That can't be good" 

Curtis leaned over to make sure what he was seeing was right. "Is that who I think it is?" 

Laurel caught a glimpse of the woman on the computer screen. "What the hell is Amunet Black doing in Star City?" 

"More importantly," Felicity adjusted the brightness on the footage. "Why is one of the Flash's closest friends, Caitlin Snow, with her?" 

In the video footage, Caitlin stopped walking. Amunet did too as soon as she no longer heard the clacking of black heel boots behind her. 

"Norvok, be a dear and check the warehouse for me, hm? Don't want any unexpected visitors to crash my party" The blonde crime lord gave him a tight lipped smile. When the man was out of her sight, Amunet took a couple of steps closer until she was standing in front of the icy meta. She placed a gentle grip on her chin, forcing the girl to look at her. "What's the matter, love?" 

Rene raised an eyebrow. "Did she just call her 'love'?" 

"It's a British thing" Curtis shrugged. 

Suddenly, the blonde buried her hand into locks of hazel brown hair and captured Caitlin's lips with her own. 

"Is that a British thing too?" Rene asked as a smirk formed onto his lips. 

Caitlin placed her hands on the other woman's hips while they were near the end of their makeout session. Her partner was first to pull away from the kiss, making the brunette whine immediately. 

"I know, darling" Amunet said, tracing her love's jawline with her finger. "This will all be over soon and then," She started nibbling on the girl's exposed neck, "I'll have all the time in the world to please you" She said before digging her teeth into Caitlin's flesh. 

The brunette let a moan escape her lips. "Let's get this over with" She muttered after her boss pulled her mouth away from her neck. 

"That's my girl" Amunet smiled. 

The two of them entered the warehouse, disappearing out of the camera angle. 

"So uh..should we tell the Flash that Caitlin.." Felicity made gestures with her fingers. "Ya know" 

"Tell him what? That his friend is possibly dating a woman or that she's involved with a dangerous crime lord?" Oliver crossed his arms. "We can worry about Caitlin later, but right now, we need to get to that warehouse. Suit up" 

The vigilantes went to change into their suits. All except for the Black Canary. 

Laurel looked at her suspiciously. "Why aren't you going?" 

"I'm not feeling well" The brunette answered.

The former villain didn't believe the words that came out of the other woman's mouth, but she wasn't going to tell her that. "Okay. Uh I hope you feel better soon" 

"Thanks" Dinah said as she grabbed her coat and walked towards the elevator. Her finger hovered over the elevator button. She turned around. "Laurel?" 

The blonde looked over her shoulder. "Yeah?" 

"Be careful out there" The canary said before stepping into the elevator. 

"No promises" Laurel teased with a grin. 

Dinah rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop the smile that made its way onto her face. 

In less than thirty minutes, team arrow made their way to the loading dock. They came up with a plan, but that plan was quickly thrown out of the window when the sound of shots being fired from inside caught their attention. 

"Fuck the plan!" Wilddog yelled out. "Fuck shit up and don't die!!" He yelled as he ran into the warehouse. 

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this," Oliver sighed "But, do what Rene said" 

Vincent, Wilddog and Mr. Terrific were fighting against Cayden and his goons, Green Arrow followed Diaz out to the sea on a motorboat and Laurel was left to fight against Amunet and Caitlin's alter ego, Killer Frost. 

"Damn it, Caitlin! Why did I turn into one of the good guys and you into one of the bad guys?" Laurel yelled as she avoided the numerous icicles that were being shot at her. 

"I'm sorry. Caitlin Snow can't come to the phone right now" Killer Frost mocked, her voice smooth and icy. "Amunet, get the weapon out of here!" 

"No can do, darling" Amunet said with a nervous smile. "It appears that the little meta has escaped" 

"Meta? You were transporting a fucking human being?" The reformed villain yelled out of anger. When Frost was caught off guard, she hit her with her sonic cry, sending her flying through the window. 

Mr. Terrific and Wilddog came running. "We have to go, like, right now!!" 

Laurel looked behind them. "Where's Vince?" 

"Oh. So that's what his name was" A very familiar voice came from beside them. 

The blonde's lips parted slightly. "It can't be. Siren-X?" 

"You know your doppelganger?" Rene asked. 

"I heard stories about her" Laurel answered. "She's like the nazi version of me when I was Black Siren" 

Siren-X scoffed. "You and I are nothing alike. You are and always have been weak. Vulnerable. Soft. It didn't take long for you to betray your true self and join the so-called heroes. Minus one since I killed your other friend" 

"You killed Vince!!" Former Black Siren yelled out. 

Her evil doppelganger laughed. "Don't worry. You will join him soon" She opened her mouth to hit the heroes with a sonic cry, only for her to be the one that got hit instead. 

Amunet shot a thick metal shard right through Siren-X's brain from behind. Her lifeless body fell face-first onto the ground. The three heroes looked at the crime lord. 

"What?" The Brit tilted her head. "I'm just tying up loose ends. Miss Lance knows a little about that, doesn't she?" 

Police sirens were heard from a far distance. 

"That's my queue to leave" Amunet turned her back against the three do-gooders. 

"We can't let you leave, Amunet" Curtis said, ready to fight if needed. 

"Oh, but you can. At least if you care about your little doctor friend, Caity" The blonde smiled. "I'm getting out of here with her or none of us are. Your choice" 

"Fine, but leave Star City" Laurel said. "Or next time we cross paths, I won't be so nice" She warned. 

"Feisty" Amunet laughed. She went outside and rested Caitlin in her arms bridal style. Then she waved her hand around in a circular motion, creating a small tornado made out of her metal shards. The tornado swooped the two women off of their feet and traveled out of the warehouse. 

Curtis decided to break the silence after that. "So.. Who's going to tell Dinah about Vince?" 

An hour later, around ten in the night, Dinah was sitting on the couch watching some lame show. A knock on her front door alerted her. She wasn't expecting any visitors. The brunette grabbed her gun from off of the counter, took it off safety and aimed it steadily at the ground. She walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. She relaxed when she saw who was outside. The canary unlocked the door and opened it for her unexpected guest. 

"Laurel. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Dinah crossed her arms. 

The blonde had a take out bag in her hand. She didn't look at the other woman while she barged into her home. 

"Come in then" The canary said sarcastically. 

"Sorry" Laurel muttered. She took off her jacket before she put the containers of food down on the coffee table. "You got beer or something? Any kind of alcohol would do" 

The brunette went to the fridge and took out a cold beer from the back. She took the cap off with a beer opener and handed it to her guest. 

"Not to be rude, but why are you here, Laurel?" Dinah asked as she sat down on the couch next to Laurel. She smelled something that made her want to throw up and caused her stomach to turn. "God, what is that smell?" She put the back of her hand under her nose. 

"I brought sushi" Laurel opened one of the containers to reveal three different types of sushi. "You told me you never had it so I thought we'd try it together" 

The canary stood up and ran to the kitchen. The sour taste in her mouth made her eager to retch. She gripped the edge of the sink as she lowered her head and threw up into it. Laurel stood up from the couch and went to the kitchen. She moved the loose strands of Dinah's hair away from her mouth and held them behind her head while the latter continued to throw up into the sink. 

"Are you okay?" The blonde asked when her friend had stopped throwing up. 

"Obviously not" The canary wiped the vomit mixed with saliva from her mouth. "Why are you here again?" 

"Vinnie is dead" Laurel deadpanned. 

"You just go straight to the point, don't you?" 

"Sugarcoating isn't really my thing" The blonde cleared her throat before putting her hands into her jean pockets. "I'm sorry for your loss. I know how much you loved him" 

"Well, it was always inevitable. Nobody lives forever" Dinah said. She poured cold water into a glass and sat down on a stool at the kitchen counter. 

"That's it? That's your reaction?" 

"What did you expect?" 

"Tears. Lots of fucking tears. You didn't even ask how he died or who killed him" Laurel sat down on the stool next to the other woman. "Something's off. What's wrong, D?" 

"Nothing" The brunette looked down at her hands. 

"Don't fucking lie to me, Dinah" The other canary snapped as she turned her head a little. 

Dinah placed her fingers between the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Do you really want to know?" She asked. 

Laurel took the woman's hands in her own as a gesture of comfort. "Yes. You can tell me anything" 

"I'm pregnant"

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of BC! I'll be focusing more on this series. Maybe I'll write other short Dinahsiren oneshots in the meantime.
> 
> Dinah's pregnant!! The question is... Is it Laurel's or Vinnie's? 👀👀
> 
> Don't forget to do something that puts a smile on your face today :)
> 
> Tumblr: @biwolfz


End file.
